Cuando los angeles lloran
by Joy Hamato
Summary: FANFICTION CON REGLA 64: Maria Angela (Miguel Angel) sabra que no se debe confiar de las personas del internet. Ya se, el summary es una tonteria pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Un nuevo amigo virtual

**Un segundo fanfiction de TMNT, esta vez fue una apuesta XD Tenia que hacer una historia con regla 64, creo que esa es… y cuando vi un episodio con mi tia de ¨La rosa de guadalupe¨ se me ocurrió. Por cierto, es un poco sangriento y si no les gusta, no lo lean. No se preocupen, seguire con Gothic Boy, hare ambas al mismo , comencemos. (Por cierto si tenían dudas los nombres serian así solo para que no se revuelvan: Miguel Angel=Maria Angela, Leonardo=Frida, por Frida Khalo XD Iba ser Leonarda pero se me hizo un poco feo para una niña, Rafael=Rachel, Donatello=Vonatella, Splinter=Throm pues es espina y por ultimo Abril=Julio XD.)**

P.V de Maria Angela.

Nunca había estado más aburrida en toda mi vida. Mis hermanas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para hacer algo con su hermana pequeña. Primero fui con Frida pero me dijo:

-Déjame Miley, estoy viendo mi programa y esta muy interesante.

Luego fui con Rachel. Bueno, ella ni se diga, me grito y luego me saco de su cuarto a patadas (literalmente) Estaba dándole de comer a Barbara y no quería que la interrumpiera.

Por último, me fui con Vonnie. Yo ya estaba con los ánimos por los suelos y no sabía si me respondería que si. Me acerque a su laboratorio y toque su puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Pues yo, Miley.

Abrió la puerta. Le dije que si quería hacer algo pero me dijo que estaba demasiado ocupada.

Me asome un poco y vi que tenía su computadora con otras cosas científicas. Entonces se me ocurrió algo, pero necesitaba su compu. Le hice una pregunta casual.

-¿Sabes si en internet… puedes tener amigos?- me miro con cara rara. Como que se estaba decidiendo entre decirme o no, finalmente cedió.

-Si, pero no te lo recomiendo. Me han contado que a las niñas de tu edad, de quince o incluso mas niñas, se las llevan y nunca vuelven a saber de ellas.

No comprendí mucho de lo que dijo. Le pregunte si ponía usarla.

-¿Me dejaras de molestar?

-Si.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Gracias!– dije mientras la abrazaba. Pere una de mis pulseras se enredo en su cabello negro.

-¡AAAAA! ¡Miley!

-Lo siento, ja.- dije mientras me quitaba las pulseras- fue un accidente.

Me dio el portátil y corri a mi cuarto cuidando de no tropezar. La encendí y abri una pagina de chat. Me decía: Nombre de perfil. Yo me quede pensando. Nombre… nombre… como me pondría. Al final me puse Pinkie Pie, era muy bonito para mi. Vi como el inicio se llenaba de personas diciendo ¨hola¨ Cuando inmediatamente yo puse ola, un chico me mando un mensaje.

_-Hola- _decía el mensaje. Yo me sonroje pues ningún chico además de Julio me había hablado, e todos modos no conocía a nadie mas y ya estaba ¨apartado¨ para Vonatella.

-_Hola-_ le respondi yo.

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Quince ¿tu?_

_-Quince igual._

Seguimos hablando de la escuela, bueno de su escuela, de mis hermanas, de su hermano, de sus padres, de mi madre y de esas cosas que hablarían los amigos cuando se conocen. Yo me sentía muy cómoda con el, a diferencia que con mis hermanas. El me comprendía completamente y se podía decir que éramos amigos. Bueno, para mi. En una de esas el me dice:

_-Quiero conocerte._

_-Te asustarías._

_-He visto de todo, incluso a mutantes ¿tu?_

_-Si, vivo con algunas incluso._

_-¿Eres uno de ellos?_

Me acaba de delatar, no entiendo porque soy tan tonta a veces.

-¿Por?

-Nomas, me gustaría conocer a otra.

-¿Y si te digo que soy una?

-No me asusto.

Me quede sorprendida. Quizas si podía confiar en el, el había visto mas así que quizás si… o no…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien que?

-Vas a venir?

Ok, momento decisivo. Quizás me podría hacer un nuevo amigo en el mundo de arriba como Julio. Quizás no guardaría el secreto.

_-Estoy esperando…_

_¡AAA! Bueno, esta bien._

_-Ok, acepto, tu pon cuando y donde._

_-Mañana, en Flower Street 67._

_-Muy bien, ahí estaré._

_-Por cierto, ve sola, que nadie se entere._

_-Pero entonces no podre salir tan fácilmente._

_-Quieres ir? Pues hazlo sola._

Se desconecto. Si él quería que fuera sola lo haría. No me di cuenta que ya casi era hora de comer y que tenia que hacer la cena. No quería comer arroz quemado como la vez que deje que Rachel cocinará.

**P.V de Vonnie.**

Miley estaba en ese computador desde las tres de la tarde y ya me preocupaba. Justo cuando iba a ir a su cuarto ella salió y con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola, ¿y tienen hambre?- pregunto.

-De hecho si.-respondo yo.

-Pues ya voy.

Throm usualmente no nos acompañaba a cenar pero esa noche si lo hizo aunque todo era silencio. Nos miraba como si escondiéramos algo pero en especial a Maria Angela.

-Y bien…-dice Frida- ¿con quien estabas Miley?

-Con nadie, estaba yo sola en mi cuarto leyendo un comic.

-Por favor- dice Rachel- sabemos que estabas en e chat con alguien mas.

-¿Y eso que?

-No me gusta que hables con tipos en la red.- le dice ella- Ya te dije que les pasa.

-Pero ustedes nunca me hacen caso- levantándose bruscamente de la silla- Siempre me hacen a un lado y ahí no.

-Mínimo sabes su nombre?

-Es Marco.- le respondía enojada mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Me tire en la silla. Otra cena normal en la familia de las hermanas Hamato…


	2. El sueño

**P.V de la tercera persona.**

Maria Angela se fue muy molesta a su cuarto y se enterró debajo de las cobijas. Ya era tarde y al día siguiente iría a la casa de Marco. ¨El es el único que me entiende. Nos llevaremos muy bien¨ pensaba ella con una ligera sonrisa. Sus hermanas nunca le ponían atención suficiente y el era el que mas le había puesto esa preciada atención.

Le dejo un mensaje en la inbox que decía:

_-__Mañana te veo en tu casa ;)_

_-__Ok, te espero, habrá una ventana abierta en el lugar donde vivo__. _- respondió de inmediato.

…...

Eran las siete de la tarde del día siguiente y como siempre cada hermana estaba en sus cosas antes de ir a patrullar. Pero la más pequeña estaba alistándose para salir sola por primera vez en su vida. Aunque no lo quería aceptar, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría. No sabía que esperar. ¨Vamos Miley, es tu amigo y nunca te haría algo malo.¨ pensaba para tratar de convencerse.

Tomo una pequeña bolsa y trato de salir sigilosamente. Pero justo cuando iba a salir, Rachel se dio cuenta.

-¿A dónde vas enana?

¨Mierda¨ pensó Miley, si le decía a donde no la dejaría.

-Pues, a tomar aire.

-No te tardes.- le dice Frida.

-No hermana, no lo hare.

Obvio que lo haría. Tomo el camino fuera de las alcantarillas. Durante el camino una parte de ella le decía que regresara, que le contara a sus hermanas del a donde iba realmente y que les prometiera que no lo volvería hacer pero otra le decía que fuera y que no regresara nunca, después de todo nunca la necesitaban para algo importante y solo era una carga.

Ignoro esos pensamientos y siguió con felicidad su camino. Cuando salió, vio que ya se hacía de noche y que no había muchas personas en la calle y podría salir sin problemas. Cada paso que daba le decía que fuera más rápido y ella no lo dudo. Volteaba a ver frenéticamente buscando a la calle que le dijo su amigo. Se tardo pero la encontró. Era una casa con unos cuantos vidrios rotos y era de color verde. Miraba por la ventana y encontró una abierta como dijo su amigo. Se acerco y entro lentamente.

-Hola? Marco?

-Miley, al fin llegaste.

De las sombras salió un muchacho fuerte y de cabello negro. Tenía algo en su mirada que no le hacía sentir bien a Miley pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Pero pasa. Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se metía.

Ambos se sentaron en el viejo sillón y el trajo un par de bebidas. Ella se sin tomo sin sospechar nada. Tenía un sabor y olor raro pero no quería ser grosera rechazándola.

Después de unas horas hablando y riendo, María Ángela se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y que se tenía que ir.

-No, quédate.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

-Pero ya es noche. Quédate.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo que si.

-Te tengo que mostrar algo allá arriba, ven.

María subió emocionada. Marco abrió una puerta y era la de su cuarto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Es tu cuarto…

-Precisamente…

María Ángela se volteo y su amigo se acercaba demasiado. La tomo de sus muñecas y ahí es cuando María se empieza a asustar.

-Suéltame, por favor.- suplico.

-Pero, eres muy hermosa.- dijo mientras acariciaba sutilmente sus piernas.- Además eres tan inocente… me encantaría probarte.

Le empezó a lamer el cuello y ella lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara ir. La lanzo en una cama y le quito todo lo que tenia encima. La niña se trataba de soltar pero él era más fuerte que ella. La acariciaba todo el cuerpo y la besaba. Duraron tres horas.

**P.V de Frida.**

-¡Donde carajo se metió esa niña!- grito Rachel después de intentar contactar a Miley por enésima vez. Yo igual estaba desesperada, había salido hace tres horas y no regresaba.

-No tiene encendido el GPS- dijo Vonnie con su aire de sabelotodo.

-Como la encontraremos?- dije yo.

Escuche unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta. Era Miley. Tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía que había llorado. Su hermoso cabello dorado corto se veía despeinado y tenía cortadas en todo el cuerpo. No tenía la bandana y pude ver sus ojos azul cielo. No tenían el brillo que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¡Que horas son estas de llegar Maria Angela!- dijo Throm.

-Lo siento maestra, no volverá a pasar.

Ella ya no tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre. Voltee a ver a mis hermana y ellas notaron lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien?- dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Ella reacciono como si la fuera a clavar un cuchillo en la piel.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Déjame!

-Pero no te hare nada…

Ella se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño y escuche como se metía a la regadera. Eso había estado muy raro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Vonnie confundida.

-Ni idea…

Eso no era normal y teníamos que averiguarlo. Rachel fue a tratar de ir con ella pero la rechazo.

-¿Mari Angela?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No, estoy cansada…

-Vamos, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada, vete.

Ella sin vacilar se fue. Nos quedamos despiertas unas horas más cada una a lo suyo. Yo me decidí ir a dormir pero Vonatella me dijo que dormiría con Miley por si acaso. Yo cedí. Al acostarme no pude conciliar el sueño. Siempre me imaginaba mil cosas horribles que le pudieron haber pasado. ¨Tranquila… si algo le paso ella te dirá… no paso nada¨ no me logre convencer pero lo intente al menos ¿no?

**P.V de Maria Angela.**

Fue el sueño más horrible que tenido. Estaba en un cuarto de color azul con muchas rosas azules y escuche mi llanto. Estaba vestida con una bata blanca y tenía un par de alas. Levante mi vista y dije:

-Y me dijo que si te decía las mataría a las tres.- solo llore mas con ese comentario.

Vi a Frida y me acariciaba mi cabello. Ella también tenía esas hermosas alas pero eran más grandes y majestuosas. Me cantaba una hermosa canción en japonés y me tranquilizaba. Unos momentos después, ya no sentí sus carisias y levante la vista para ver la peor imagen que hubiera visto. Mi hermana tenía una soga enroscada en su cuello y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y en sus manos. Tenía las alas cortadas y no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las flores se convirtieron en unos demonios que me perseguían y yo me levante sin más y salí de la habitación. Corrió por los pasillos blancos y los demonios no me dejaban de perseguir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme una mano me jalo dentro de su puerta y la cerro tras de si.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- dije yo. Ella de me acerco y me abrazo. Era Rachel, igual con alas y un poco mas chicas que las de Frida pero más grandes que las mías.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos pero los demonios que me perseguían golpeaban la puerta a punto de destruirla.

-Todo estará bien- me decía pues se dio cuenta de mi miedo. Los demonios terminaron entrando y me cortaron sus alas pero no me paso nada. Rachel me tomo en brazos y me elevo a un cuarto que estaba arriba. Me acostó en una cama y me limpio la sangre.

-Venían por mi…- dije.

-No, era por mi, Frida me conto lo que le dijiste y ellos igual. Me querían cortar las alas para matarme pero tu sufriste por mi… Por eso te daré mis alas para que puedas vivir.

Tomo una navaja y se volteo y se empezó a cortárselas. La sangre era inevitable y por mas que trate no ver, me salpicaba la sangre. A fin termino y se acerco a mi. Tomo un hilo blanco y una aguja de plata y empezó a cosérmelas. Cuando termino note que su respiración se acortaba y con sus últimos alientos me dijo:

-Y… nunca olvides… cuanto te amo…

Se desplomo a mis pies y empezó a llorar. Mi hermana se había sacrificado por mi y me había dicho te amo. Fueron sus últimas palabras. Llore porque nunca había sido una hermana ejemplar y siempre la molestaba, ahora estaba sola y no podía seguir. Los golpees de los demonios me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que habían roto la puerta. Le bese la frente a Rachel y empecé a volar. Era muy fuertes y volé a una velocidad increíble. Los demonios me perdieron de vista y baje a descansar. Tome aire y me di cuenta de que nadieme perseguía.

De repente empecé a escuchar gritos promidiente de uno de los pasillos. Era un grito tan familiar… tan terrorífico. Otro grito se oyo y de inmediato lo identifique.

-¡¿Vonnatella?!- grite esperando una respuesta.

-¡Miley, ayúdame!- me respondió llorando.

Me levante y la buscaba por todas las puertas. Escuchaba sus gritos cada vez mas desgarradores y tristes. La encontré después de mucho tiempo.

La siguiente escena fue la más triste que haya podido ver. Incluso más que cuando vi a Frida muerta. Vonnie estaba acostada en una cama llorando y gritando que la dejara, había sangre en todos lados y el tipo le acariciaba las piernas y le tocaba mucho en sus genitales. Yo le suplicaba que la dejara y trate de separarlo pero no pude. Al final, igual le corto las alas y la dejo agonizando. Ella sollozaba pero al tipo no le importaba, se acercaba a mi cubriéndose la cara.

-Me extrañaste mi niña?

Su voz la identifique y era la de Marco.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- le dije.

-Lo mismo amor. Le di la prueba de que éramos amigos y eso hacen los amigos.

-No… eso no hacen los amigos… ella sufre y a ti no te importa.

-Pero tú les dijiste, yo me entere y solo fui a cumplir mi promesa. En pocas palabras, tú fuiste la culpable de que ellas murieran.

-Te odio…- me dijo Vonnie con sus últimos aires. Me acerque a ella y le tome su cabeza en mis brazos.

-Perdóname hermanita, por favor… Yo te quiero mucho.

Vi su cara pálida y cerro sus ojos. Llore por perderla. Así que sus muertes fueron mi culpa ¿no? Si, tenían razón. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y les hubiera dicho, seguirían vivas.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJEN POR FAVOR!

**Al fin lo termine! Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews que ya saben que me ayudan a seguir ;) Joy fuera…**


	3. Las primeras señales

**P.V de Vonnie.**

No podía consiliar el sueño. No sabia muy bien porque, quizás por el estado en el que se encontraba María Ángela. Tenia una tristeza enorme por saber que le pasaba. Quizás la habían… no imposible… eso no le puede pasar a ella. Nunca… me quede discutiendo conmigo misma y justo cuando ya iba a dormirme profundamente, escuche que alguien decía mi nombre como susurrando. Levante la cabeza y voltee a ver a mi hermana. Se movia mucho en su cama y creo que lloraba.

-Vonnie… hermana… no te vayas… Vonnie- decía ella. Parecia que tenia alguna pesadilla. La sacudi pero no se despertaba, estaba apunto de dejarla en paz cuando una voz masculina dijo: ¨Despiértala de una vez Vonatella, que no ves que esta sufriendo¨ voltee a todos lados pero no había nadie. Obedeci y sacudi la sacudi aun mas y le decía su nombre.

-María Ángela… despierta… despierta, estoy aquí.

Finalmente se despertó y me vio con tristeza. Yo instintivamente la abrace. Ella lloraba y yo la deje desahogarse.

-¿Me quieres decir que soñaste?- le dije. Se quedo callada por unos minutos y a final me dijo.

-Soñe que me odiabas, te mataban por mi culpa y lo ultimo que me decias era que me odiabas. Tambien a Rachel y a Frida, Rachel me decía que me quería mucho pero Frida no me dijo nada. Fue horrible- dijo eso ultimo con lagrimas. Le acaricie el pelo y le empecé a cantar algo para tranquilizarla, siempre funcionaba.

-No cantes- me dijo- No la de ¨Flor del sol y la luna¨

Yo acepte, ahora solo la consolaba. No me di cuenta de cuando la deje de escuchar llorar y se durmió. La deje en su cama acostada, la tape y le di un beso en la frente.

-No vuelvas a soñar esas cosas- dije mas para mi que para ella.

¨Eres una buena hermana¨ volvió a decir la voz masculina. No sabia muy bien quien era pero no me importaba. El resto de la noche, dormí excelente.

**P.V de Rachel. (dos semanas después)**

Nos sentamos en la mesa para desayunar. Miley hacia el desayuno pero parecía triste. No me preocupe aunque Vonatella si parecía preocupada. Puso la avena en tres platos y no en cuatro como de costumbre. Nos los dio y se sentó.

-No vas a comer?- le dije.

-No, me da asco…

-Peri tu siempre tienes hambre.- le dice Frida- Incluso eres la razón por la que no tenemos comida en el refrigerador.

Ella sonrió por el chiste, su sonrisa fue todo un regalo.

-Si pero hoy no se me antoja.

-Pero come algo,- empezó a decir Vonnie- Además, el desayuno es la co-

Le di un pequeño pellizco debajo de la mesa. No me gustaba que empezara con sus mamadas de sabelotodo. Se sobo y me vio con desprecio.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir Miley- Se me antoja desayunar fresas.

-¿Fresas?- dijimos las cuatro.

-Pues si… al menos es algo. Creo que hay unas en el refrigerador. Ahorita vuelvo.

Salio hacia la cosina y todas nos quedamos viendo como diciendo ¨ ¿Qué carajo a pasado? ¿Miley va comer fruta?¨ Vi mi plato de avena y ya se había puesto rara. Ya me arruine la mañana.

**P.V de María Ángela.**

Saque las fresas y me puse a comer en la barra. Me quede pensando en mis cosas cuando mi celular vibro. Decia ¨Numero desconosido¨ y me asuste muchísimo. Me imagene que era Marco, ahora que quería?

-Bu-bueno?

-Hola Angelita, ¿Cómo estas?

-Marco…

-Si soy yo, quiero verte hoy. Para jugar.

-No quiero ir. Me lastimas mucho…

-Ya no lo hare, solo ven porque yo se donde vives, se quiénes son tus hermanas, se quien es tu madre, se donde vive tu amigo Julio… se todo de ti. Y si tu le dices a alguien o no vienes, yo mato a todos los que amas ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba muy asustada. Si iba me haría mucho daño, no me gustaba el ¨juego¨ como el le decía. Pero si no, matarían a mis hermanas y a mis amigos.

-Bien, ahí te veo hoy.

-Ok, pero solo será un día a la semana, para que veas que te quiero, adiós mi angelita.

Colgue el teléfono. Así que ahora sufriría una vez por semana, ya no le bastaba con hacérmelo una vez, quería una vez por semana.

Sali corriendo de la cosina hacia mi cuarto. Me sente en mi cama y me puse a llorar. No quería que me lo volviera a hacer, no quería volver a sufrir. Yo solo me quiero morir, me quiero morir, ya no quiero sufrir mas. Quiero ser un angel, como antes, lleno de felicidad y sonrisas y nunca sufrir. Pero ya no se puede, ya no se puede regresar al pasado, solo en las historietas de ciencia ficción que leia. No me di cuenta el tiempo que había pasado; ya eran las diez y media. Había pasado una hora y media llorando. Sali y me lave la cara para que no vieran que estaba llorando, así no preocuparía a las demás.

Tome un nuevo pedazo de tela naranja brillante y la forme en una bandana. Yo quería de nuevo la mia pero no se donde había quedado. Me mire al espejo y vi que mi tristeza, se encondio debajo de mi bandana.

**Ese mismo día a las siete de la tarde.**

Tome el camino a la casa de Marco y apenas me pude escapar de la casa. Les dije a mis hermanas que llegaría a las nueve y media y que fueran a patrullar sin mi, que solo serian los miércoles. Me dijeron que de acuerdo. En menos de lo que me di cuenta llegue a casa de Marco. Tenia la ventana abierta igual que la ultima vez. Entre y el ya me estaba esperando.

-Hola angelita.- dijo con voz de serpiente.

-Hola Marco- le respondi.

-No me digas Marco, dime amo ¿de acuedo?

-Si, amo.

Me miro con tal morbo que sentí que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

-Me gusta conocer primero a la niñas antes de jugar con ellas. Dime algo de ti.

-¿Cómo que?

-Dime porque te llamas María Ángela.

Esa historia me la habían contado mis hermanas pero todas con versiones diferentes. Rachel me dijo que un mounstro me dejo enfrente del cuarto porque dijo que era insoportable, Vonnie me dijo que me habían encontrado en un castillo de nieve cuando salieron a la superficie y Frida me dijo que simplemente porque era un nombre muy bonito pero nunca supe a quien creerle. Al final me contaron la historia real.

-Pues no se… Maria creo que es por la virgen María y Ángela porque yo soy como el Ángel guardian de mis hermanas…

-Pues si eres un angelito…-dijo Marco tocando mis pechos.- Vamos a jugar.

En ese punto yo ya me encontraba llorando y mientras subia las escaleras. Me metió a su cuarto y noto que lloraba.

-No llores mi angelita,- empieza a decir mientras la acostaba en la cama.-mejor regáleme una hermosa sonrisa que me diste cuando te conoci, hazlo y no te lastimare tanto.

Sonrei como si estuviera feliz de hacer eso. El me sonrió también y empezó el juego sin nombre.

Cuando terminamos y tomaba mis cosas, me dijo algo que me quedo muy perturbada.

-Toma- dijo mientras me lanzaba un pequeño paquete- No use protección y quiero saber si no te paso nada.

Lo tome y lei el paquete. Decia ¨ Prueba de embarazo¨ Lo voltee a ver como diciendo ¨¿Por qué esto?¨ Solo me tomo del brazo y me acerco a la ventana.

-Adios mi angelita.

**…**

**CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! ¡Hasta yo estoy en suspenso! Por cierto, Miley si se puede embarazar porque es mitad humana y mitad mutante, no es tanto un mutante como en la serie además de que tuvo relaciones con un humano. **


	4. ¿Que hacer con un niño?

**Hola! No pude esperar hasta mañana para subir el próximo capitulo ¡Lo tenia que subir hoy! Bueno espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen sus reviews (carita de perrito triste) ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**P.V de tercera persona**

Llego a las alcantarillas y se acerco a un pequeño rio que corría por ahí para poder limpiarse la sangre y cosa pegajosa que estaba en sus genitales. Trataba de controlar sus ganas de llorar pero no podía. Esta ve había sido menos cruel pero aun así le dolía en el alma lo que la hacia. Pero no podía decirle a nadie ni podía dejar que sospecharan. Termino de limpiarse y se dirigió la guarida donde fue recibida por Frida.

-Hola Miley ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Pues… a tomar aire como siempre, a veces necesito salir.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Vonnie- creo que deberíamos dormir.

Miley dijo que si y se escondió en su cinturón la prueba de embarazo. Se encerro en el baño diciendo que se iba a bañar y leyó las instrucciones. Siguio las instrucciones y tomo el frasco para esperar una noche entera como dijo el fabricante. Nadie se imaginaria de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

**P.V de María Ángela.**

No lo podía creer. La prueba había salido positiva. ¿Qué iba hacer con un niño? Solo tenia quince, era una niña y no me podía hacer cargo de un niño. Ademas, ¿Qué le iba a decir a mis hermanas? No les podía decir la verdad, no quería que las dañaran. Sinceramente, solo tenia una opción, esconderlo hasta que naciera y abandonarlo en algún sitio a la primera oportunidad. Pero, no quería dejar aun pequeño niño sin una madre pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Solo tenia que esperar a que naciera sin que Throm o mis hermanas se dieran cuenta y dejarlo en algún lugar.

Me acosté abatida en mi cama pensando en todo eso cuando escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta.

-Miley ¿vienes a desayunar?- dijo Vonnie.

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer algo.

Me levante y tome un suspiro de valor. Abrí la puerta y le sonreí lo mas natural que pude.

-Ok, comeré algo.

Salí cuidadosamente del cuarto como si me fuera a romper o algo así. Todas estaban en la mesa sentadas y yo las salude. Nadie hablaba como si estuvieran enojadas. Yo igual no hablaba, mejor, así no ocasionaría ninguna disputa, siempre lo hacíamos con el mas mínimo comentario. Rachel miraba a Frida como si la quisiera matar, Frida miraba con desprecio a Vonatella y Vonnie movía los dedos en la mesa mirando a Rachel ¿Qué pasaba?

_Flashback:_

_Las tres hermanas mayores estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de María Ángela las ultimas semanas._

_-¿Y si no le pasa nada?- dice la pelirroja de bandana carmesí._

_-Pero como dices eso?- responde furiosa Frida- Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por ella y preguntarle que pasa._

_-Y si le paso como a una de esas niñas humanas?-dice la ninja morena._

_-¿Qué le pasa a las niñas humanas?_

_-Algunas niñas son secuestradas o abusadas sexualmente, quizás a María le pase eso ¿no?_

_Rachel se quedo sorprendida no por lo que su hermana dijo, no porque si podía ser si no porque se negaba a que eso le haya podido pasar a su hermana pequeña._

_-No! Eso no le puede pasar! No creo que eso sea, quizás es solo una etapa, solo tiene quince…_

_-Mejor hay que desechar esa idea. Como dijo Rachel, quizás solo es una etapa donde se ponen así ¿no?_

_-Bueno… yo se los advertí.- dijo un poco triste._

_Estaba apunto de llegar a su cuarto cuando Rachel la tomo del brazo._

_-¿Cómo es que piensas que le pudo pasar eso a tu hermana?_

_-Suéltame tarada.-dice lanzando contra la pared a su hermana mayor. Se golpea en la cabeza pero no e lastimo, solo fue el golpe. Frida escucho el golpe y fue rápidamente a ver. Cuando llego solo vio como Rachel tenia a Vonatella recargada en la pared con el puño cerrado casi en la cara._

_-A mi nadie me pega perra._

_-¡RACHEL HAMATO! ¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE A TU HERMANA AHORA MISMO!- grito Frida._

_Rachel volteo a ver a su hermana y bajo a Vonatella lentamente. Se acerca lentamente a su hermana mayor. _

_-¿A ti quien te nombro mi madre?- le dice._

_-Yo soy tu hermana mayor, tu madre, tu padre y tu amiga al mismo tiempo, igual con ellas. Creo que las debería defender de ti._

_-¿Y que soy yo?- dice tratando de parecer amenazante pero parecía mas confundida e indefensa._

_-Tu eres mi hermana menor, mi hija, mi complice y mi amiga._

_-Mientes…_

_Frida se trata de acercar a Rachel pero esta se mueve bruscamente y se aleja. _

_-Quieres protegerlas de mi, entonces soy un peligro._

_-No debiste amenazar así a Vonatella ni decirle esas cosas._

_-Pero se lo merecía._

_Sin mas, se fue a su cuarto y se quedo bastante enojada con su hermana. _

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

**P.V de tercera persona.**

María Ángela no sabia muy que pasaba con sus hermanas pero no le di mucha importa, siempre se peleaban por idioteces. No valía la pena intervenir. Miley comía sus fresas y sus hermanas huevo.

Cuando termino, se fue a su cuarto empezó a cantar una canción para el pequeño.

-_Hey Little baby,_

_Your my future son,_

_Maybe you think_

_It's a petty cool its to be,_

_Buy I am only a child of fifteen years old,_

_And I can´t bring you love and protection._

_Buy I love you much, you are my son.(*)_

**(*)Es una pequeña parodia por decirlo asi de ¨We know better¨ y si no saben ingles, la traducción seria así.**

**Hey pequeño bebe,**

**Eres mi futuro hijo.**

**Quizás has de pensar,**

**Que debe ser genial.**

**Pero soy solo una niña de quince años de edad.**

**Y no puedo brindar amor y protección.**

**Pero yo te quiero mucho, tu eres mi hijo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no es el mejor pero creo que lo hice muy bien ¿no? Dejen sus comentarios ;)**


	5. El doctor

**De nuevo yo! Creo que ya los abrumo ¿no? XD Bueno ¡Es que estoy muy emocionada con este fic! Ya tengo programados unos nueve o diez episodios antes del final (grito de niñita) Incluso, si el fanfiction tiene éxito hare una secuela que espero que les guste. Bueno ¡empecemos!**

**P.V de Frida. **

Ya no se que hacer con Miley. Esta muy rara. Tiene mucho antojo de fresas pero no es tanto eso lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa que ya no le da la regla. Hoy estábamos haciendo una lista de lo que teniamos que comprar las cosas que necesitábamos como cepillos de dientes, ligas, lápices o algún lujo que nos quisiéramos dar.

-¿Qué otra cosa ocupan?- dice Throm.

-¡Un nuevo paquete de ligas! Ya se me acabaron a mi.-dice Rachel.

-Por cierto, ocupo toallas sanitarias.- digo yo.

-¡Yo igual!-dijo Vonatella- pero igual necesito lápices.

-Pero, hija, te compre unos de cinco la semana pasada y ya me pides mas.

-Es que tengo algunos que o se me rompieron por el estrés que tenia en esos momentos, se me acabaron o porque Rachel los tomo para dibujar.

-¡Yo no dibujo!- dice Rachel- ¡Eso es de nacos!

Yo me rei disimuladamente mordiéndome los labios. Ni sabia que yo y María Ángela entramos a su cuarto y encontramos un monton de dibujos de ella. Tiene mucho talento sinceramente. Voltee a ver a Miley y estaba mirando al suelo y se veía triste. Bueno, ya era normal, desde hace un mes esta así pero aun así extrañaba como era antes. Si estuviera normal, estaría pidiendo chocolates o algún otro dulce.

-¿Y tu que quieres María Ángela?- le dice Throm.

Se quedo callada. Al final dijo:

-Fresas..y también quiero nieve.

-¿Por qué?

-Se me antojan, eso es todo- dice.

-¿No se te acabaron las toallas hermana?- dice Vonatella.

–No…

Throm se levanto y dijo que volvia en dos horas. Miley dijo que iria a tomar aire.

-No Miley, la maestra Throm quiere vernos aquí a las cuatro cuando llegue y no te pudo dar permiso.

-Pe- pero…

-Ya no quiero discutir.

-Pero no quiero que las lastimen.

-¿De que hablas?-dice Rachel. María Ángela se puso un poco pálida como si estuviera recordando algo traumatizante o algo así.

-Las pandilleras de las dragones purpuras me amenazaron y les tenía que dar algo.

No le creí nada de lo que me dijo; para empezar, es malísima mintiendo. Soy detectora de mentiras y la única que no la detecto es con Vonatella.

-No me mientas María Ángela.- dice Rachel tomándola del brazo- dime la verdad.

-Rachel, suéltala…

Me volteo a ver y la soltó. La senté en el sofá y me puse delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No! ¡No me pasa nada! Necesito salir, eso es todo. Si menti con lo de las pandilleras pero enserio nesecito salir. Déjame ir, por favor…

Me miro con ojos suplicantes y yo trataba de mantenerme firme pero me suplicaba. Realmente parecía que quería.

-Esta bien, puedes salir pero solo una hora y media ¿de acuerdo?

La carita se le ilumino y me abrazo.

-Si, si, si, vendre en hora y media ¡Lo prometo!

Salio corriendo de la guarida. Yo sonreí de verla feliz, aunque no se porque dijo que no quería que nos lastimaran. No entendí eso.

-¿Por qué la dejaste salir?- pregunta Vonnie. Parecia un poco enojada, pues se supone que no la dejara.

-No viste como estaba ¿Querias que la dejara así?

Volteo los ojos y se fue a su laboratorio.

**P.V de María Ángela.**

¿Es que ellas no entendían que lo que hacia las protegía? Obvio que no me gusta lo que hace pero es necesario. Ademas, si les digo, irían con Marco y el las lastimaría. Pero ahora no necesitaba pensar en todas las cosas horribles que le podrían hacer, tenia que pensar en como decirle que estaba embarazada de un hijo de el. No supe cuando llegue pero me quede en la ventana como pensando en que le diría. Su voz de serpiente me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola angelita.

-Hola amo…

-¿Platicamos antes de jugar?

-Solo un rato que tengo el tiempo contado.

-Muy bien, es tu turno de iniciar.

-Pues…- ¿Cómo decirle?- ¿recuerdas lo que me diste hace un mes?

-Lo recuerdo…

-Pues… salió positivo.

Su mirada cambio a una de enojo extremo y me dio una bofetada.

-¡En que estabas pensando estúpida! ¡Pero ni creas que yo me hare cargo del escuincle!

-Pe-pero…

-Pero nada! No se como le vas a hacer estúpida, pero yo no me hare cargo de ti o de el- dice señalando al mi hijo.

-Tu no me pegas- le digo tratando de sonar amenazante. Se rio burlonamente, le parecía muy chistoso que me tratara de defender. Me toma de los brazos y me jala a su cuarto. Me acuesta y yo me trato de defender. Ya no mas, ya no me lastimaría, me defendería. Al fin lo pude empujar pero se levanto rápidamente. Se empezó a sacar el cinturón y lo empezó a asotar contra el mueble.

-No…-dije suplicante- No… lo siento mucho… pero no me pegues… por favor.

El no hizo caso a mis suplicas y me golpeo en mis piernas. Yo abrazaba mi estomago, tratando de proteger a mi bebe. Así siguió por mucho tiempo y yo lloraba y suplicaba. En uno de los golpes, me golpeo con tanta fuerza que todo se volvió negro. Eso me dio un poco de gusto, así ya no sentiría ni veria ese cuerpo sobe el mio.

**P.V de Julio.**

Llegue a la guarida. No se porque sentía que necesitaba estar con ellas. Desde que mi madre muto, me siento bastante solo y ellas eran como si segunda familia.

Bueno, excepto Vonnie. Ella era un mas que una hermana para mi, pero no sabia como demostrárselo. A veces soñaba con que teníamos una hermosa niña de pecas y pelo rojo como el mío pero unos ojitos avellana de Vonnie. Llegue justo cuando Vonnie salía de su laboratorio. Parecía que había estado preocupada, sentía eso.

-Hola Vonnie.-le digo yo.

Se sorprendió en verme y vi como se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Ho-hola Julio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Pues… estoy preocupada por María Ángela- dice después de un suspiro- Desde hace un mes esta demasiado rara; ya no sonríe, ya no ríe… ya no es la niña que siempre conocimos.

Si parecía preocupada pero no sabia que hacer. Casi no iba con ellas pues las tareas me mantenían muy ocupado y cuando iba, no veía a María Ángela pues se la pasaba en su cuarto. No se me ocurría nada para ayudarla pero quizás podía investigar algo de sus síntomas o algo así.

-Bueno… se me ocurre algo que podamos hacer…

Le pedí que me dejara entrar a su laboratorio y que buscáramos los síntomas de Miley en internet, quizás nos servia de algo. La prendimos y nos metimos a internet.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas de Miley?

Se quedo pensando un rato y luego nos lo dijo. Los puse en un foro de internet donde responden las dudas que uno tiene (*)

¿Qué pasa si mi amiga de ser una chica alegre y despreocupada, paso a ser una niña triste y preocupada? Siempre esta callada, es tímida, ya no quiere jugar o reír. Padece terrores nocturnos y ya no le viene la regla… ¿Qué le pasa?

Me puse un poco colorado al escribir todo eso. A parecer Vonnie se dio cuenta y me pregunto que tenia.

-Se sintió raro escribir que le dejo de dar la regla.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es de niñas.-dije igual con una sonrisa. Ella se ruborizo y balbuceo alguna cosa. Yo igual balbucee algo y nos ruborizamos los dos. Me sonrió y yo e sonreí. Eso hicimos por unos minutos, parecía un juego de nunca acabar. Justo cuando íbamos a empezar a habla, suena la computadora y nos damos cuenta que alguien nos había contestado. La imagen de perfil era de un señor vestido de doctor. La respuesta decía:

Hola amiga (o):

Lo que quizás le sucede a tu amiga es que está siendo abusada sexualmente. Tu me dijiste que ella antes era una chica despreocupada y alegre y ahora es tímida, no quiere comer, jugar, reír y que además padece terrores nocturnos; todo concuerda ahí. Si ese no es el caso (que esperamos que así sea) al menos creo que deberían tener algunas medidas de seguridad. Dile a tu amiga, que puede decir que NO cuando no quiere que la toquen, no andes con rodeos pues será mas complicado para ambos y dile a sus padres que tengan cuidado con quien deja a su hija, pues casi siempre las personas que conocen a sus hijos son los que abusan de ellos. Espero que esta información te sirva para ayudar a tu amiga o para evitar que a alguien de tu familia le pase algo. Saludos ;)

Después de leer el mensaje nos quedamos callados. Ninguno movía un musculo. Yo sentía que en parte, el señor tenia razón pero yo me preguntaba ¨ ¿Quién le haría eso a un angelito como Miley?¨ Voltee a ver a Vonnie y ella igual parecía asombrada.

-¿Qué piensas Vonatella?

-No se como tomar eso. Tengo tantas dudas.

-Quizás podemos contactar al medico y le diras todas tus dudas.

-Si,-dice esperanzada, hasta preocupada se veía bonita- pero no hay que decirle a nadie de esto ¿ok?

Le extiendo mi dedo meñique como lo hacia de niño y ella hace lo mismo.

-Mutant Promese- decimos ambos.

**(*)Si, si se preguntaban la pagina era taringa XD y el señor era el Dr. Salvador Alvarado, el que escribió ¨Educando con ternura¨ de donde saque toda la información de el abuso sexual hacia los niños. **

**Me costo mucho escribir este episodio tratando de no llorar. La mutant promese yo la uso en mi escuela en lugar de decir pinkie promese o a veces dijo ¨Mickey promese¨ (Andrew: Eres rara -_- Yo: (Levanto el dedo medio) ) También lo pueden usar XD ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	6. El arbol

**Hola de nuevo! XD Creo que y les ha gustado esta historia. Bueno, comenzemos.**

**P.V de tercera persona.**

_Segundo mes._

Ella estaba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro de comic cuando Vonatella entra a su cuarto sin tocar.

-Creí que deberías tocar- le dice un tanto enojada.

-Lo siento pero tenemos que hablar.- dice Julio entrando detrás de Vonnie.

-¿De que?

Julio y Vonnie se voltean a ver nerviosos. Eso hizo que la curiosidad de la pequeña se volviera mas y volvió a insistir.

-Pues…-comienza.

-Es que leimos en un blog… que… es que estas muy rara últimamente…y quería que alguien me dijera que te pasa…

-Y yo le dije que podía poner su duda en Taringa… y pues la puso…unos minutos después un medico nos respondió…

María Ángela no comprendía muy bien que estaban tratando de decir. Ella se acosto en su cama rendida y dice:

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues…el medico decía que tu…pudiste… Julio no puedo ni decirlo, hazlo tu.

El chico miro a su amiga y ella tenia los ojos medio vidriosos. Parecía decir: ¨¿Quién pudo hacer eso?¨ Julio suspiro.

-El medico dice que alguien pudo haber… pues…abusado sexualmente de ti…

Miley se estremeció. La podían descubrir. Hizo todos sus intentos para no romperse y decir todo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si…por favor María Ángela… dime que no es cierto…-dice Vonatella con las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos. ¨Si le digo la verdad, la hare sufrir mas. Con solo pensarlo ya esta llorando. Odio verla así. Mejor no decir nada¨ piensa Miley.

-No hermana. No paso eso, solo me estoy… haciendo mas madura. Por eso casi no soy tan infantil.-dice sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, ¿Por qué debería mentirte sobre eso?

Julio la ve con desconfianza. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, lo sentía en su corazón.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vas en las noches?

-Al árbol- dice casi sin pensar-Voy al árbol de cuando cumplí siete.

La mayor la mira con una sonrisa. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Julio no comprendía mucho pero se alegraba de que Vonnie estaba feliz.

-Muy bien… no le digas a nadie de esta platica. Sigue leyendo; vamos Julio.

Cuando salen los chicos, María Ángela dice en voz alta:

-Ojala fuera ahí.

Los dos adolecentes salen del cuarto y caminan a la sala. Se sientan y se quedan mirando uno al otro como idiotas.

-Entonces… el árbol…

-Mira te contare…

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_Era el 23 de Agosto del año 1999 (*) Viviendo en las alcantarillas, una familia poco peculiar, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de María Ángela. Tres de as niñas se levantaron de su cama mas temprano que su madre y su hermanita, y empezaron a preparar la sorpresa. Frida terminaba de envolver los regalos, Rachel hacia las decoraciones y Vonatella hacia los arreglos del pastel con merengue. _

_-¡Al diablo!- dice un poco alto Rachel- Estas decoraciones no me salen._

_-Sally (**), te he dicho que no hables así._

_-¡No me digas Sally! Dime por mi primer nombre, Rachel…_

_Frida voltea los ojos y sigue con su trabajo. Unos pasitos se escuchan y las hermanas se acercan. María Ángela entra a la cosina y ve que sus hermanas están escondiendo algo entre sus manos._

_-¿Ahora que rompi?_

_-¿¡Quien cumple seis años orita!?-dicen las tres juntas- ¡La enana consentida!_

_-¡Oye!- dice en broma Miley._

_-Fue idea de Sally.-señala Vonnie._

_-¡Rachel!- grita la niña pelirroja tomando a su hermana por el cuello._

_Miley y Frida se rien disimuladamente y las otras dos igual. Después de unos minutos, su madre entra a la cosina y empiezan a celebrar. El pastel era de chocolate y tenia una cubierta blanca de vainilla con pequeños adornos de flores rosas. Las niñas se comieron hasta la ultima rebana de pastel (tampoco en que fuera tan grande) y empezaron a abrir los regalos. _

_El primer regalo era de Rachel; venia envuelto en un liston carmesí y con papel amarillo. Era un pequeño juego de te con decoraciones naranja en los costados. _

_El segundo regalo era de Vonatella; venia metido en una caja morada pequeña. La abrió y era una medallita de plata de un carita feliz. _

_El tercer y ultimo regalo era de Frida y estaba envuelto en un papel verde con un liston azul. Era una muñeca Pierrot. Tenia el pelo azul y con una mascara de payasita sonriente._

_-Quitale la cabeza- dice Frida._

_-No!_

_-Hazlo, no pasara nada._

_Miley lo intento y para su sorpresa se quito fácilmente. El rostro era muy bonito; tenia unos ojos azul zafiro, el pelo rubio y un hermoso vestido azul._

_-Esta muy bonita ¡gracias hermana!_

_Rachel de acerca y le susurra al oído:¨Y eso apenas comienza¨ Miley sonríe y ve Rachel. Ella se lleva el dedo a los labios y Miley se pone un ziper imaginario._

_Llega de nuevo la noche y se suponía que a las 10:00 de la noche todos los niños y niñas estaban dormido. Pero como estas chicas querían muchísimo a su hermanita, hisieron ese pequeño sacrificio. Vonnie, Rachel y Frida se juntaron en el cuarto de esta ultima para preparar los últimos detalles._

_-¿Esta todo listo? ¿Llevan todo?-pregunta Vonnie._

_-Si a todo listo te refieres a llevar los vasos, plato, leche y queso… si, todo esta.- responde Rachel._

_-Vamos a despertar a Miley.-dice Frida._

_Se van de puntitas al cuarto de María Ángela y suavemente la despiertan. _

_-Mami, hoy es viernes.-dice cuando al fin despierta. Rachel se rie pero Frida inmediatamente le manda una mirada de esas cuando tu mama te regaña y eso fue suficiente para callarla. _

_-Miley, ¿quisieras salir a la superficie?-dice Vonatella levantándole el parpado a su hermana menor. La vista de María Ángela brillo y una sonrisa se formo en su cara._

_-¡Si, si quiero!_

_-SHHHHHHHH- dicen las tres al mismo tiempo._

_Miley se callo inmediatamente y las hermanas la levantaron. Todas se pusieron sus bandas y unos de sus broches verdes o amarillos y salieron sin hacer ruido. _

_-¿A dónde iremos de todos modos?-dice Rachel. Miley voltea y se quedan pensando, entonces Frida tiene una idea._

_-Vamos al Central Park, ahí podíamos quedarnos a jugar y si nos da hambre podemos comer del queso y la leche que traemos en la canasta. _

_Llegaron al Central Park y se sentaron en el césped. Se pusieron a ver en que juegos pudian jugar cuando María Ángela ve que hay un enorme árbol. _

_-¡Podemos hacer un juego!-dice señalando el árbol._

_-¿Y a que jugamos?-pregunta Rachel._

_-Podemos jugar a quien suba al árbol mas rápido gana. Quien lo logre se queda con la mariposa de madera que esta en mi repisa ¿va?_

_Las otras tres asistieron y empezaron a correr hacia el árbol. Las cuatro empezaron a subir frenéticamente y se lastimaron un poco pero seguían sin rendirse. La primera en llegar fue Frida seguida de Rachel y luego Vonnie con Miley. _

_-Me quedo yo con el angel._

_-Pero eso no es justo,-dice Rachel- ese es tu mariposa_

_-Pues tu ya tienes a tu leona, Vonnie a su flor y Miley a su angelita. _

_Rachel volteo los ojos y se sentaron en la copa del árbol a comer el queso y tomar la leche que llevaron. Hablaban de sus cosas cuando se dieron cuenta de que llegaban los primeros rayos del sol. Miley solto un pequeño bostezo y se recostó en la espalda de Vonnie para dormir. _

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos-dice Vonnie._

_Las niñas bajan el árbol con la pequeña en brazos y se dirijen caminando por el parque. Caminan cuando se encuentran con un niño de ropas grises y un mechon de cabello rosa. Tenia el pelo negro y ojos cafes y parecía solo uno o dos años mayor que las chicas._

_-Hermanas, deténganse.-dice Frida poniéndole el brazo a Rachel en el pecho. Se esconden detrás de un árbol y empiezan a ver la ecena. _

_-Yuriko, soy Konrad, de nuevo te quiero venir a saludar. Hoy mi mama me mama me volvió a pegar pero esta vez en mis brazos y con una arma de las que usa para entrenar. No entiendo porque es tan mala conmigo cuando no me sale una llave. ¿Qué no sabe que solo tengo nueve? Bueno, ya ni mi edad me se. Solo te quería decir eso porque mi mama capaz que me descubre, adiós Yuriko._

_El niño se fue por el sentido contrario de las chicas y ellas se miraron entre si y siguieron su camino._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Miley igual recordaba ese día y tomo su angel de la repisa tomandolo de las alas. Se lo dio cuando era niña y representaba la paz y alegría. Pero ya no era alegre… le habían cortado las alas.

* * *

**(*)Estan en el 2014 (Andrew: ¿Por qué? Yo: Porque si XD)**

**(**)Sally es el segundo nombre de Rachel. Se me ocurrió de la nada porque se que hay algunos que se enojan cuando les dicen por uno de sus nombres y como Sally suena muy de niña y Rachel mas maduro, a ella le gusta que le digan Rachel XD**

**¿Qué les pareció el episodio? Si no saben, Konrad seria Karai en este A/U. Por favor dejen sus reviews ;)**


	7. Ya se termino el tiempo

**6 meses después.**

**P.V de Miley.**

No, no y no. No quiero que pase el siguiente mes. Ese día se cumple el noveno mes del embarzo y siguió sin saber que hacer. Aunque nunca me hablaron de donde venían los bebes y créanme que lo intente. No sabia que la ignorancia podía pasar todo eso, seguro que a las chicas que le paso lo misma que a mi, sus padres nunca le quisieron hablar de eso por vergüenza como me paso a mi. Seguro que si me hubieran dicho, yo nunca hubiera aceptado su invitación a su casa. Pero no las quiero culpar, hasta donde se, Vonnie es la única que leyó los libros de ciencias naturales de sexto grado.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Miley tenia 11 años y se metió al cuarto de su hermana pues tenia una duda con un libro de Ciencias que encontró en la basura._

_-¿Vonnie?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué es tener relaciones?_

_La niña morena se quedo callada viendo a su hermanita._

_-¿De donde sacaste eso?_

_-De aquí-dice señalando un comic que venia en el libro.-Dice que una amiga le dijeron que su novio le pidió tener relaciones ¿Por qué quiere eso su novio?_

_Vonatella le quito el libro de las manos y le dijo que dejara de leer esas cosas._

_María salió sin decir nada._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

* * *

No, ella no tenia la culpa. Mejor me pude a leer un comic para evitar pensar en eso. Lei un poco pero entonces me empezó a doler el estomago. Senti las pequeñas patadas del niño. Sonrei un poquito. Segui vivo, yo creí que con la paliza que me había dado Marco, se había muerto. Escuche que algunos pasos fuera del cuarto. Me quite la mano de la panza y me sente en mi silla. Se abrió la puerta y era Julio.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta.

-S-si…-senti mucho miedo. Así se me acerco Marco la primera vez. Tenia ganas de llorar y no me pude contener. El me abrazo y puso mi cabeza en su regazo. Cerro la puerta con seguro y yo le suplicaba que me dejara ir.

-Yo nunca te haría daño o te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres.

-Pero… el me hizo daño… me metió a un cuarto y…empezó a tocarme…-dije entre sollozos.

El acaricio mi pelo y guardo silencio para que me desahogara en paz. Después de unos minutos me dijo:

-¿Me quieres decir que paso?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me dijo…que si le decía a alguien… lo mataria. No quiero que te pase…

-Pero no me pasara nada. Te prometo que guardare el secreto y además yo se me defender.

Tenia razón. Quizás si le decía a alguien me sentiría mejor. Quizás si guardaría el secreto.

-Bueno… es que… estoy embarazada…

Cuando dije eso me dejo de acariciar el cabello y me levanto el rostro. Me pregunto que si me habían obligado o lo había hecho porque quería.

-Me obligaron… Marco…

-¿El chico con el que hablabas en chat?

-Si…

Le empecé a explicar todo; lo del cuarto, el cinturón, mi sueño…todo. El explico pacientemente y no hacia ninguna pregunta. Yo solo llore mas fuerte y sentí que Julio igual quería llorar. Finalmente me tomo la cara con suavidad y me empezó a decir:

-Miley, tu solo tienes quince años, te violaron, estas embarazada y tu cuerpo no esta listo para dar a luz a un bebe. Tu eres mi hermana y mi mejor amiga y siempre veré lo mejor para ti. Deberías decirles a tus hermanas.

-¡No! Yo les diré en su momento.

El asintió y me dijo que si podía sentir las pataditas del bebe. Yo sonreí y le dije que por supuesto que si. Siempre había visto en la tele que hacían eso y el puso su mano en mi panza. Yo sentí como lanzaba sus patadas a Julio y el sonreía.

-No le caigo bien, me pega muy fuerte ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Ocho.

Me miro incrédulo y me dio un abrazo.

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien… tu estaras bien. No se cuando les diras pero tiene que ser pronto. Yo guardare el secreto pero tu les tienes que decir ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, de acuerdo...

* * *

**P.V de tercera persona.**

La cuatro hermanas salieron a patrullar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. María se sentía mal y aunque ya tenia nueve meses, el bebe no daba ninguna señal de que ya iba a nacer y decidió ir.

-Bueno, creo que tengo humor de patearle el trasero a unos cuantos ninjas del clan del pie-dice Rachel tomando sus sais.

-Pues creo que halle unos en este callejón hermana.-dice Frida señalando el callejón donde estaban.

Las hermanas bajaron y empezaron a pelear. Miley recibió varios golpes pero nunca se rindió. Siguio peleando y venció varios. Pero cuando las rodearon, el bebe empezó a patear fuertemente y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Vonatella se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a su hermana que tomaba el estomago fuertemente se hacerco a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me siento muy mal.

-Rachel, te ayudare a pelear con estos tipos y Vonnie, tu ayuda a Miley.

Las hermanas asistieron y siguieron el plan. María Ángela gritaba de dolor y entonces sintió que un liquido caliente pasaba por sus piernas. Tomo de la mano a su hermana y le mostro el pequeño charco que se había formado en sus pies.

-¿Miley, que diablos?

Ella miro a su hermana diciendo: ¨ No es lo que piensas.¨ Vonnie se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunto que era entonces.

-Se me rompió la fuente….-dice con la cabeza baja la niña. Las otras dos hermanas, que terminaban de derrotar al ultimo ninja, voltearon a ver a las menores.

-María Ángela ¿Qué carajo acabas de decir? ¡¿De donde te embarazaste?!

María empezó a llorar y se quejaba de dolor. No quería hablar del tema y al parecer Marco si tenia razón. Sus hermanas la odiarían si decía algo.

-Lo siento…no quería….-dice entre lagrimas.

-Rachel, no es el momento para que la regañes. Debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Frida la toma en brazos y da la indicación que fueran a la guarida. Las chicas corrian a toda velocidad, tratando de que a su hermana no se le saliera el bebe en medio de un edificio. Vonnie hacia unas cuantas búsquedas en su teléfono.

-Nerd, no es el momento para que investigues sobre las moléculas.

-No es eso Rachel,-responde enojada Vonatella- estoy buscando un poco sobre los partos, y me doy cuenta de que el cuerpo de María Ángela, no esta lista para tener un bebe. Su cuerpo no tiene la madurez para hacerlo y puede sufrir complicaciones en el momento del parto e incluso la…

Rachel y Frida se voltearon a ver.

-Y si aborta?

-Eso seria pecar,-responde Miley.- además, no quiero hacerlo.

Aceleraron el paso para llegar justo a tiempo.

* * *

**OOOOOOOO. ¡Ya quiero que llegue el final! Es que me lo he guardado desde que inicie y estoy emocionada. Dejen sus reviews y espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy ;)**


	8. Yoake

**Holis! Cada vez estamos mas cerca del final. Creo que en dos episodios o máximo cuatro, se termina la historia ****L**** Ademas, ya tengo una historia de TNMT y otro de MLP. No soy fan de la serie ni nada pero vi hace poco la de equestria girls (Dos estrellas -_-) Pero saben que a mi me gusta mucho la regla 64, y quise que hacer la historia con regla 64. Espero que les guste el episodio y la próxima historia ;)**

**P.V de Tercera persona (a partir de ahora, el resto de los episodios serán en tercera persona porque serán muchos puntos de vista y mejor no)**

Llegaron justo a tiempo y se dieron cuenta que ni Throm ni Julio estaban y seguramente estaban entrenando. Entraron y pusieron a Miley en la camilla del laboratorio de Vonatella.

-¡AAAGGGHHH! ¡Me duele muchísimo!-grita la menor.

-Solo respira…-dice Vonnie tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ahora que?-pregunta Rachel-¿Sabes de esto de dar a luz a niños?

-Si, ¡No! ¡No se! Tengo miedo de arruinarlo.

-No lo haras,-dice Frida- Lo lograras.

Vonnie sonríe y voltea a ver a Miley. ¨Yo puedo hacer¨ piensa Vonnie.

-Bueno, para empezar, Frida trae un par de sabanas y me ayudaras a recibir a bebe y Rachel, quiero que tomes de la mano a María Ángela y le digas frases motivadoras.

-De acuerdo.-dicen al mismo tiempo. Rachel va a lado de su hermanita y le toma la mano mientras Frida se dirije a su cuarto y busca frenéticamente un par de sabanas. Encuentra unas color rosa y cuando las tomo, una caja de pastillas para el dolor.

-Quizás si se las doy, no le duela tanto.-piensa Frida.

Un grito de su hermana la devulve a la realidad. Sale corriendo del cuarto.

-Vamos Miley, tu solo…¿Qué debe hacer?

-Me cago en todo-dice Vonnie volteando los ojos- tiene que sacar al bebe, dile que puje.

-¿¡Que crees que hago!?-responde Miley.

Frida piensa que si no estuvieran en esta situación, se estuviera riendo de oir maldecir a Vonatella, de que Rachel no supiera que hacer y que Miley estuviera enojándose con su hermana mayor.

-¡Estupida!-grita Rachel- ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué traes en la mano?

-Pues… mantas y unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Gracias al cielo-dice Miley al escuchar pastillas para el dolor.

-Espera, no sabemos si eso lo puede tomar una embarazada.

-¿Me quieres dar las putas pastillas?

Vonatella no tiene otra opción y le da las pastillas para que las tome. Después de que la niña se las pasara, empieza a decir que se siente igual.

-No funciono.-susurra Frida.-¿Ahora que hago?

-Pues, nuestra hermana esta a punto de dar a luz, tienes que hacer muchas cosas ¿no crees?-dice Rachel.

-Si, el bebe esta por nacer, ocupo que me ayudes a recibirlo.

Frida se acerco y se agacho a la altura de su hermana. María Ángela empezó a gritar y se empezó a ver la cabeza del bebe.

-Creo que ya se le ve la cabeza pero no se ve como un bebe mutante.

-Trae las mantas.-pide Vonnie.-Muy bien… Miley, esta ve que pujes, lo tienes que hacer mas fuerte y será la ultima vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy…bien…

* * *

Al fin termino. Vonnie tomo en las cobijas al bebe.

-¿Qué es? ¿Niño o niña?

-Es un humano con un pequeño caparazon… y es un niño.

Frida y Rachel se quedaron en shock. ¿Un niño humano-mutante? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Escuchaste Miley?-le pregunta Rachel a Miley. Pero al voltear la vista y su hermana menor tenia los ojos cerrados.-Miley… hermanita reacciona…Vonnie, algo tiene María.

Le chica se acerca a su hermana y le toma el pulso. Esta anormalmente bajo. Vonnie pone una cara de preocupación involuntaria y eso despierta la preocupación de las otras. Luego, checa su respiración. De nuevo esta demasiado cortada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Pues… no lo se… creo que tiene su presión baja.

Se miran entre si y se preocupan. Vonnie lo nota y dice que se puede solucionar pero que se debe actuar rápido.

-Pasame eso.-dice Vonnie señalando una caja. Rachel se la pasa y la hermana genio le pone los dos cables que colgaban en el pecho de Miley. Se escucha como una descarga eléctrica y el cuerpo de la menor se movio pero no reaccionaba. De nuevo lo intento. Acerco su mano a la muñeca de su hermana menor y sintió su pulso normal. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya esta mejor. Ahora debemos chacer al niño.

Toman al niño en sus brazos y lo pone en una cuna. En realidad, era una caja de carton con una cuantas mantas encima. Lo limpia con un pañuelo y le preparan un biberon.

-No se supone que debe tomar la leche materna?-pregunta Frida.

-Ninguna de nosotras da leche materna. Tendremos que conseguir unas cuantas formulas que venden por unos cuantos dólares.

Llevaron al bebe al cuarto de Miley y pusieron ahí la cuna del bebe.

-¿Ya saben su nombre?-pregunta Rachel.

-Quizás pudiéramos consultarlo con Miley cuando despierte.

-Aun no se como le vamos a decir a la maestra.

-Pues asi:¨ Maestra, nos acabamos de enterar que su estudiante mas joves y su hija, resulto estar embarazada. Por cierto, es un niño humano-mutante y no sabemos quien carajo es su padre.¨-le responde Rachel, imitando la voz de su hermana mayor.

-Pues creo que tarde o temprano le tendremos que decir.-dice Frida.

-Decirme que?-dice su maestra que estaba detrás de ellas. Las hermanas se voltean a ver pensando ¨Tu dile¨

-Yo tengo que…-dice Rachel poniéndose de pie.-¡Tengo que darle de comer a Barbara! Si, eso. Bueno, ahí que le digan Vonatella y Frida.-Cierra la puerta y se escucha un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Uy! Yo deje algo en mi laboratorio… haciéndose… ahí que Frida le diga.

-¿¡Que!?

-Si! Bueno, bye!

Frida se acerca a la puerta, tratando de alcanzar a su hermana que corria tratando de salir del cuarto.

-¡Cobardes!-les grita a sus hermanas que se escondían detrás de su puerta.

-¡Cobarde tu abuela!-le grita Rachel desde la sala. Frida voltea a ver a su maestra que la mira extrañada por la conducta de las chicas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya me vas a decir?

-Pues… es que… Miley…

* * *

_Una semana después…_

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola Rachel, dejame darle el biberón a Yoake (*).

-No, no puedes, la ultima vez casi lo ahogas.-le dice Rachel a su hermana menor.

-¡Pero es mi hijo!-le reclama.

Miley le quita el bebe de los brazos y el niño se pone a llorar. La chica lo tranquiliza rápidamente y le sigue dando de comer.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunta Vonnie saliendo de su laboratorio.

-Veinte para las siete.

Miley se acuerda que tiene que ir con Marco. La idea la pone demasiado nerviosa pero tiene que cumplir.

-Chicas, voy a salir. Ocupo atender unos cuantos asuntos.

-Preguntale primero a Frida. Creo que esta en el dojo.

Miley toma su bolsa anaranjada y le grita desde la salida:

-¡Chica azul! ¡Voy a salir!

-¡Si!-le contesta Frida.

Al fin llega con Marco. Se estaba volviendo rutinario ya pero el miedo y tristeza crecia. ¨Tranquila, no pasara nada hoy. Hoy no te lastimara¨ pensaba la niña.

-Que bueno que llegaste.-la saluda Marco. Miley ve que tiene algo raro en la mano y le pregunta que es eso.

-Solo es algo que vamos a necesitar para jugar hoy.

-¿Y que haremos hoy?

-Tendras que subir para ver.

Miley se mete al cuarto con Marco detrás de ella. Le pregunta porque no esta el niño.

-Ya nació. Hace una semana.

-Perfecto,-dice Marco con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Podremos jugar mejor.

María se empieza a asustar y le ruega que no la golpee.

-No habría diversión si no lo hago.-responde Marco justo cuando da el primer golpee y una herida se abre en a piel de la niña.

**(*)Yoake: Amanecer en japonés.**

**O_o Ese es el capitulo para el que mas me he tenido que informar. No pregunten de donde saque la información. (Pista: De el mismo lugar de donde Miley aprendió la palabra ¨tener relaciones¨) Bueno, espero que les haya **


	9. El momento de la verdad

**Andrew: ¿Por qué carajo tengo que escribir yo el episodio de hoy?**

**Yo: Porque tengo que hacer los dibujos para Deviantart. **

**Andrew: Pero no tengo madera de escritor. **

**Yo: El verdadero poder esta en creer en ti. ¡Ahora escribe! (Voltea y ve que todos los reviewvers están ahí viendo la escena) Hola! No los había visto, ¿el? Oh no, solo… ok, hoy tengo que hacer los dibujo que les dije para mi cuenta de DA y subir unos tres a mas tardar el próximo Martes. Ahora si, les dejo el episodio. BYE!**

* * *

María desesperto en una azotea de los mutiples edificios de la ciudad. Cuando se trato de levantar sintió una punzada en su costado. Puso su mano en la herida y un liquido rojo invadió su mano. Se estaba desangrando. Checo su celular por si tenia alguna llamada perdida. No se sorprendió en lo mas minimo cuando vio que tenia once llamadas perdidas de sus hermanas. Se empezó a reír. Sus hermanitas estaban preocupadas por su hermana menor que acababa de ser violada y que se estaba desangrando en uno de los edificios. ¨Que ilusas¨ pensó ella. El dolor no cesaba y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. No sabia cuanto iba a soportar pero no iba ser mucho.

-¡Ayuda!-grito-¡Ayuda!

Nadie venia. Sintio que cada vez perdia mas sangre pero no se iba a dar por vencida. De nuevo grito pero esta vez recibió una respuesta.

-¡María Ángela!-identifico inmediatamente la voz. Era la de Frida.

-Ayudame…-dijo con uno de sus últimos alientos. Su vista se empezó a ver borrosa pero alcanzo a ver que sus hermanas se acercaban a ella. Rachel la tomo en brazos y Vonnie le pregunto quien le hizo eso.

-Marco…-fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos segura de que nunca mas los abriría.

* * *

Escucho su nombre. Alguien se lo decía desesperada y por mas que intentaba abrir sus ojos, los parpados parecían de plomo y no podía.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, hermana? ¡Contestame! Si no nos dice la verdad, solo nos haces sufrir mas. Dinos que te pasa, te prometo que no te hare nada y que te amare sin importar que hayas hecho.

Al escuchar esas palabras, María Ángela sabia que tenia que hacer. Si callaba, solo as haría sufrir mas y ahora debía decirles la verdad. Aunque los parpados le pesaban, abrió los ojos. Vio que Rachel estaba en una mesa. Aunque no lo demostraba, ella igual estaba desesperada. Luego tenia a Vonatella que tenia a Yoake en sus brazos y le decía algunas cosas. No entendía las palabras pero comprendió que dijo ¨mama¨ y ¨todo saldrá bien¨ Sintio que su mano er apretada con mucha fuerza y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Era Frida que lloraba silenciosamente. Era deprimente verla pero su mano iba a explorar.

-Frida, mi mano ocupa que le circule sangre.-le dice Miley a su hermana. Al oir eso, Frida levanta la vista, se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente y toma la cara de su hermanita en sus manos y una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-¿Miley? ¿Estas bien?-preguntan las otras dos hermanas, acercándose a la camilla.

-María Ángela ¿Te sientes mejor?-dice su maestra que llegaba al cuarto.

-No, no me siento bien.- dice con tristeza María Ángela.-Las trate de proteger pero solo les cause mas dolor. ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta? Pero espero que algun día me perdonen…

En ese punto, ella ya estaba llorando y las demás estaban preocupadas.

-Pero ¿de que hablas?-pregunta Rachel.

-Es que, cuando fui hace nueve meses a la superficie, no fui a respirar un poco de aire fresco sino que fui a casa de Marco. Entonces, el me invito una a subir a su cuarto y yo le dije que si. Entonces me puso en su cama, y se empezó a quitar toda la ropa ¡Toda! Tambien me empezó a tocar y me decía cosas. Yo le decía que me dejara en paz pero no le importo. Cuando termino, me dijo que si le decía a alguna de ustedes, las iba a matar y que me odiarían por el resto de su vida.

Cuando la niña termino de decir eso, se lanzo en los brazos de su madre. Lloraba inconsolablemente y las otras no sabían que hacer. Cuando se dejaron de escuchar los sollozos, vieron que se había dormido y Vonnie fue a la mesa de su labortorio y tomo un sedante para María Ángela. Decidio que la curarían pero solo si ella estaba completamente dormida. La inyecto suavemente y su madre la puso de nuevo su cama. La maestra dijo que iba a meditar sobre todo eso pues era mucho para digerir en una sola noche. Las chicas asintieron y se fue. Vonnie fue y trato de tomar lo necesario para curarla pero sus manos le temblaban. Lagrimas calientes corrian por sus mejillas y sin querer cayo de rodillas al suelo. Frida se acerco a su hermana menor y la ayudo a levantarse. La abrazo y la sento en una silla cercana.

-Tranquila.-le decía-Todo esta bien, ella esta bien. Solo debemos seguir adelante.

-¿Quién le hizo todo eso?-decia entre sollozos.-¿Quién le quito su sonrisa?

Rachel odiaba ver a su hermana llorar y decidió hacer un pequeño trabajo. Justo cuando iba a salir, se encontró a Julio.

-Hola Rachel.

Ella la saluda, toma sus sais y se va sin decir mas. Julio se extraño por la conducta de la chica pero no le dio mucha importancia. Entro al laboratorio y vio que Vonnie estaba sentada en una silla llorando y Frida curaba las heridas en los brazos de la mas pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta.-¿Ya les dijo?

Vonnie vio a Julio con una mirada asesina y se acerco peligrosamente hacia el.

-¿Tu ya sabias?-dice amenazándolo con su Bo.

-Pues… si. Pero me dijo que les iba a decir. Por cierto, creo que deberías vigilar mejor a tu sobrino y no andar amenazando a los chicos que vienen a saludarte con un arma ninja.

La chica bajo su Bo y vio a ver que Yoake estaba llorando. Murmuro una pequeña disculpa y se acerco al niño.

* * *

**Andrew: Parece que soy mejor escritor que tu.**

**Yo: Jodete.**

**Andrew: Tu primero.**

**Rachel: ¿Se cayan ambos? **

**Andrew y yo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Es real! (Nos desmayamos los dos)**

**Rachel: (Voltea sus ojos) Bueno, creo que yo tendre que despedirme y darles el aviso por si acaso. TNMT no les pertenece a ese par de tontos pero mis hermanas y yo, somos producto de la mente rara de Joy.**

**Yo: (Me levanto) ¡No estoy enferma!**

**Andrew: Se supone que te desmayaste estúpida (Me baja y yo saco la lengua)**

**Rachel: Adios y nos vemos en el próximo episodio. **


	10. Capitulo final: La ultima amenaza

**Hola! Perdonen la escena de el episodio anterior pero es que no sabia que mis personajes se podían meter en mis historias. Por cierto, olvide dejarles el link de mi DA y ya subi el dibujo a la pagina, aquí les dejo el link de mi cuenta:**

Rachel estaba sentada en la misma azotea donde encontraron a su hermana unas cuantas horas atrás. Tenia el celular de Miley en las manos y buscaba en los mensajes del celular la dirección de Marco. ¨Si le mandaba mensajes, creo que debería tener su direccion¨ pensaba ella. Después de un rato lo hayo en los últimos mensajes.

-Ese tipo vive en Flower St. Creo que estoy a solo unas cuadras.

Corrio unas cuantas cuadras y lo hayo rápidamente. El tipo tenia la ventana abierta y se metió por ella. No había nadie. Justo cuando se paro en el suelo, movio una de las latas que tenia en su cuarto. ¨Mierda, vaya ninja que soy¨ pensó.

-¿Hola?-dijo alguien. La chica se escondió entre las sombras y el hombre entro al cuarto. Vio que no había nadie pero no se confio y se quedo en el cuarto. Justo cuando se iba a ir, Rachel se abalanzo sobre el y en unos pocos segundos, Marco ya estaba recargado sobre la pared con el arma de Rachel en la garganta.

-¿María Ángela?-dice Marco.

-No, soy Rachel.

-Aaaaa! Ya te capto ¿Qué quieres linda?

-Ya se que le hisiste a María Ángela y no te lo permitiré. No sabes cuanta es la furia que tengo contra ti pero no te matare. Yo no soy como tu. Pero si te ordenare algo. Alejate de mis hermanas, de mi maestra, de mi amigo y sobre todo de Yoake.

-Así que ese es el nombre del niño.

-Pero,-dijo con una sonrisa- No saldrás ileso de aquí.

Le clava uno de sus sais en el costado y lo tira sobre el sillón. El tipo se desangraba pero a ella le importaba poco. Después de todo, el le hizo eso a Miley y a el tampoco le importo. Tomo el celular del tipo y marco el numero de emergencias.

-_911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

-Pues aquí hay un sujeto que se esta desangrando.

_-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es su estado? ¿Con que se le hizo la herida?_

-Esta bien. Sigue respirando, la herida fue hecha con un par de sais. Mis sais. Por cierto, ocupo limpiarlos de la asquerosa sangre y espero que vengan pronto. Adios…-colgo el teléfono. Nunca se sintió mas malvada pero pensó que quizás no había tenido suficiente castigo. Salio de la casa nosin antes recibir una advertencia de parte de Marco:

-Me voy a vengar perras. Lo hare y cuando eso sea, les ira muy mal.

Eso ultimo hizo que Rachel se pusiera nerviosa pero trato de no darle mucha importancia.

-Chicas, ire a dormir a Yoake.-dice Frida saliendo del laboratorio. Julio volteo a mirar a Vonnie que revisaba el cuerpo de su hermanita muy minusiosamente y cuando llego debajo de las piernas, volteo a ver a Julio.

-¿Qué?-le dice.

-¿Te puedes voltear?

-Si, de acuerdo.

Vonnie se dio cuenta que Miley tenia una herida en la entrepierna. Estaba cerrada y parecía de hace varios días. ¨Mira lo que te hizo ese desgraciado¨piensa mientras segui inspeccionando conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Ya puedes voltear.-le dice a Julio. El chico voltea y ve que su amiga contenía las lagrimas a mas no poder.

-No importa,-le dice Julio a su amiga, poniendo su mano en su hombro.-puedes llorar. Yo no le dire a nadie y eso te ayudara a desahogarte.

Vonatella voltea a ver a su amigo y ella asintió poniéndose a llorar en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Algun día lo podre superar?-se pregunta ella entre lagrimas.

-Si… lo haras. Todas lo harán. Solo el tiempo cura las heridas y esta herida será difícil de curar pero lo harán. Te lo prometo. Mejor ya vete a dormir que tienes que descansar. Yo igual ya me tengo que ir.

Vonnie volteo a ver a Julio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Murmuro un pequeño gracias y lo dejo ir. Se lavo la cara y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Estaba pensando pensando en sus cosas cuando escucho que alguien le hablo.

-Vonnie, quiero ver a Yoake.-dice María Ángela.

-Miley ¡Que haces levantada! Debes estar descansando.

-No quiero, quiero ver a Yoake. Quiero verlo.

Vonatella lleva a su hermana al cuarto de Frida que trataba de dormir a su sobrino pero el niño no se callaba.

-Me odias niño o que?-le dice Frida.-Yo igual quiero dormir.

Las chicas se rien de la escena y Miley le dice que deje que Yoake duerma con ella. Frida asiente y sale de su cuarto dejando a Miley y a Yoake solos. El bebe tenia un hermoso tono azul cielo y su piel era palida. Estaba envuelto en una sabana morada y tenia un mameluco color blanco.

-¿Quieres que te cante?-le pregunta Miley a su hijo. El niño sonríe en forma de respuesta. Ella igual sonrió y empezó:

-_Es pronto para comprender,_

_ Que pueda escucharte y verte a la vez._

_ Que escuches hoy mi voz, que tanto te canto,_

_ Los meses que tu fuiste yo._

Rachel llego de su pequeño viaje pero no había nadie en la sala por lo que decidió irse a dormir. Pero cuando paso por el cuarto de Miley, la escucho cantar a su hermana. Se pego a la puerta y así podía oir mejor.

_-Es pronto para comprender, _

_ La vida es tan bella como tu la quieras ver._

_ Si lloras cantare,_

_ Si sufres te hablare,_

_ Si mueres moriré también._

-¿Qué haces pegada a la puerta de Miley?-pregunta Vonnie que pasaba por ahí. La pelirroja la callo y le dijo que se acercara y oyera.

-_Si te cuentan que llore,_

_ Cuando te tuve en mis brazos,_

_ No me pude contener,_

_ Pues yo te quiero tanto._

_ Es pronto para comprender,_

_ Veras que el mundo es injusto y cruel._

_ Porque un amanecer,_

_ Sin nada que perder,_

_ Es muy difícil de entender._

_Si te cuentan que llore,_

_Cuando te cogi en mis brazos,_

_ No me pude contener,_

_ Porque te quiero tanto._

Rachel y Vonnie escuchaban la canción cuando Frida las interrumpe.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-SSHHHH-dicen las otras dos a la mayor.

-Porque me callan?-dice indignada. Vonnie hace la misma seña que Rachel le hizo y la chica se acerca poco convencida.

-_Porque te quiero tanto._

_Como el mar a su verano_

_Como el dolor a su amigo el engaño._

_Como el sol, cuando vio,_

_Que hoy nació un niño._

_Si te cuentan que llore,_

_Cuando te cogien mis brazos,_

_No me pude contener,_

_Porque te quiero tanto,_

_Porque te quiero tanto,_

_Porque te quiero tanto._

La niña escucho que alguien dejaba un mensaje en el celular y checo para ver de quien se trataba. El nombre la dejo helada.

-¡Chicas!-grita Miley abriendo la puerta, tirando a sus hermanas a sus pies.- Lo siento, pero miren.

Les muestra el teléfono y el mensaje las deja inpactadas.

_Ya me entere que les dijiste María Ángela y ese no era el trato. Pero te dire algo. Cuando Yoake cumpla doce años, volveré por ustedes dos. Te buscare y me vengare, Yoake estará bien conmigo. Adios y te veo en doce años._

-¿¡Que voy a hacer!?-dice en el piso la niña-Se quiere vengar de mi y de mi hijo. No quiero que nada nos pase.

-No pasara nada.-dice Rachel mientras se sentaba a la altura de Miley-A nadie.

*FIN*

**Y este fue el episodio final de cuando los angeles lloran, el primer fic que termino. Primero que nada, les agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron y les quiero agradecer a todos:**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Te agradesco todo lo que hiciste. Quizás pienses que no es mucho pero tu opinión fue la primera que tuve y eso me motivo a seguir además de que tu a veces paracias conocer a Miley y a las demas mas que yo y quererlas como si fueran tus hermanas.**

**WakaiSenshi: Gracias por comentar y por seguir esta historia desde el inicio. Tus historias han sido fuente de mi inspiración y espero que igas creciendo como escritora.**

**AndyHamatto: Te agradesco tus reviews y toda la paciencia que tenias con mis historias. Ya lei tus historias me parece que eres muy bueno y ya quiero verte como un gran escritor. **

**En pocas palabras, ¡Gracias! Esperen pronto la secuela y si quieren, déjenme en sus reviews lo que piensan de historia. Esperen la secuela y por si acaso, les dejo el sumarry:**

**Yoake lleva una vida normal. Tiene a su madre María Ángela, esta entrenando ninjitsu y se lleva bien con sus primos Butterscotch, Nikki y Michel. Pero, el día de su cumpleaños numero doce, recibe de su radio una llamada de un hombre que dice ser su verdadero padre. Desde ese día, el chico empieza a notar que su familia es distinta a el pero lo mas importante es que empieza a dudar de el mismo. Sabe que hay algo que no le han dicho y el debe saber lo que es.**

**Joy Botones, fuera ;)**


End file.
